To The Rose
by Lonessa 8D
Summary: Poetry revolving around Ruby Rose through the eyes of other characters. Some will be related to Wilted, some will be canon based. More than likely will feature Quicksilver sometime down the line. 1: Tyrian, 2: Roman, 3: Cinder, 4: Yang, 5: Emerald, 6: Qrow, 7: Neo, 8: Jaune, 9: Summer, 10. Myself!
1. To The Rose, From Tyrian

Ah, my Little Flower!

You interest me, you see

Despite all the death around you

You remain innocent and meek

…

You travel with odd companions

But they don't impress me at all

Actually, the blonde one is intriguing

Though he's broken; begone!

…

Little Rose, they can't save you

It's pointless, trust me

Because you've drawn the eye of the Goddess

And in doing so, have drawn me!

…

You may have broken Cinder

With your pitiful little thorns

But I'm a different story

Fueled by Salem, you've been warned!

…

Her reach is far and wide

And her followers loyal and true

We obey every order

And my order is to fetch you

…

Oh yes, be afraid

Your friends can't hold me back

Because if they raise arms

They won't survive my wrath!

…

The red eyed man was a surprise

And a surprise is all he is

He may have stalled your capture

But your evasion is short lived

…

So struggle all you wish

Build false hope, I'll destroy it soon

I did just that

When it came to Summer too

 _…_

…

…

 _Welp, here's my crack at poetry! I'll make a poem and post it whenever I'm bored, if this is liked by others. I'm thinking of posting either Roman or Cinder next. What do you guys think?_

 _If you're a fan of MercxRuby (Quicksilver), check out my stuff! I've got a few one shots of them and one multichaptered story that's still ongoing :)_

 _Happy writing to all! Lonessa out_


	2. To Little Red, From Roman

_I forgot to say that I will mention in the beginning if the poems are canon to Wilted, my ongoing fic. Well, the last one I don't know, since I haven't gotten to Tyrian in it, but this poem through Roman's eyes is not canon to Wilted. Once a few more chapters go up in Wilted you'll see why ;)_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

Little Red, Little Red

It's a joke, you'll see

You wish to be a Huntress

And a dead one you'll be

…

By my hand? Perhaps not

But I know that it's true

You haven't seen the mastermind

You'll be scared and you'll rue

…

Why, you ask?

It's simple you see

Let me tell you through the differences

Between you and me

…

I may be played like a puppet

Or thrown away like trash

But I'm aware of it, you're not

And for that, you'll be reduced to ash

…

Just like that Nikos girl

Do you see the parallels?

She fought hard, became a martyr

But has no stories left to tell

…

You've been a thorn in my side

Ever since that escapade

But you're really just a nuisance

Not worth a minute of my day

…

You may know some tricks

And wield that gardening tool

But to think that's enough?

You're nothing but a cute fool

…

By luck, you've outsmarted Neo

I guess you've evened the score

But then, a Griffon came

And I was no more

…

You didn't really defeat me

So don't flatter yourself

Because the true villains won't be easy

You'll be a trophy on their shelf

…

But do discard this warning

Since when you eventually die

You'll be coming up here, joining me

I'll even pay for your ride

…

Oh, you think I'm being friendly?

Not in the slightest, you silly flower

I'm full of rage and negativity

And I'll enjoy seeing you cower

…

…

…

 _And there we go! I'm debating which one I should do next. Cinder, Yang, or Emerald? Ah, choices… Which character do you want me to write?_

 _GoddessofRemnant: Thanks love, glad you like it~_

 _IceWarrior13: Oh really? Cool! I had major spazams when my poems got featured, haha! Thank you! :)_

 _Happy writing to all!_

 _Lonessa out._


	3. Woes of Cinder

_Got a vote for Cinder, and I'll be doing Emerald next._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

I was a Princess to my Queen

Gathering followers, concocting plans

I found a thrill in it all

Creating a monarchy by my own hand

…

I manipulated, I killed

Deceived and disguised

I stole away the Maiden

And smiled with burning eyes

…

My plan was perfect

Salem would surely be proud

But I thought nothing of her

That rose colored rain cloud

…

Silver eyes, I knew immediately

But I was too confident, too sure

I coated my words in honey

And went on my way, the Rose demure

…

She crashed into bases

Stumbled into the tower

Ran up to her dear Nikos

And watched the warrior turn to powder

…

I thought she would be harmless

Too unaware of her power

But in her grief, she let out a scream

And from her eyes streamed silver showers

…

Now my throat is made of glass

My arm mangled and dead

Only half of my sight

And a mockery in my stead

…

Oh how the power inside me curdles

How my fingers twitch in fury

Thinking of the Little Rose

And how I wish to see her buried

…

But I must stay here

And wallow in my failure

I suppose the next best scenario

Is to let Tyrian be her jailor

…

…

…

 _deadakraim: Thanks, I'm glad you like them!_

 _I might post this on RWBY Amino tomorrow, if I get around to it. I think I'm getting addicted to that site O.O_

 _Happy writing to all! Lonessa out :)_


	4. Dear Little Sister

_This poem is not canon to Wilted_

…

…

…

You are the silver to my gold

My spark of hope, my shining moon

I watched you grow up

I helped you bloom

…

You were there after mom died

You were there when we mourned

You followed me to Beacon

Where Team RWBY was born

…

Oh what fun we had

What silly pranks we pulled

Remember when we gossiped about Arkos?

That will never get old

…

At least, that's what we thought

In our foolish naïveté

We thought we were invincible

We were blind, but now I see

…

We wished to be Huntresses

But the job comes with pain

It's a life filled with loss

It's like trudging through heavy rain

…

I tried to stay positive

I tried to keep up a smile

But then, I look at the tragedies

They make a rather large pile

…

Now Pyrrha is dead

And Jaune is broken

My arm is gone

And Blake stays unspoken

…

Weiss is back home

Where she doesn't belong

And you've just been sleeping

Oblivious to it all

…

Do I blame you for that?

Not at all, Little Sister

I'm merely bitter; I'm lost

Ruby, I miss her

…

Why am I cursed like this?

Am I just a bother to be around?

Is there something wrong with my style?

Do I bring people down?

…

First it was Raven

And then it was Summer

And now, Blake ran

Should I expect others?

…

I know I'm broken

And I know that you're worried

But I no longer feel the need

To get to the action in such a hurry

…

I would say sorry

For turning you away

But you shouldn't see me broken

So I can't ask you to stay

…

I've been framed by Mercury

Had to face Ironwood's wrath

Is there anyone that won't abandon me

On this lonely, cold path?

…

I won't admit it to you

But I'm glad that you're okay

Oh Little Sister, I beg of you

Please don't fade away

…

…

…

 _Welp, here's Yang! Emerald is next._

 _Happy writing to all! Lonessa out._


	5. To Ruby, From Emerald

I used to only know Cinder

I worshipped the ground at her feet

She took me in, gave me purpose

And kept me off the street

…

But it was merely another tactic

To mask what she truly wanted

But I stayed; she was all I had

I must've been haunted

…

I followed her like a puppy

For she acted like my master

We soon ran into Mercury

I knew immediately what she was after

…

I begged her to leave him

He was dangerous, I was scared

A smack was all she gave me

I knew then she didn't care

…

But I followed regardless

Where was I to go?

I reluctantly befriended Mercury

If only for show

…

We helped her kill a Maiden

We achieved the aid of Taurus

And eventually, we met you Ruby

I had no clue what was in store for us

...

When we first met you

You were meek; you were shy

But you sought out new friends

With those innocent silver eyes

...

I thought you were just faking

I despised you with all my being

But you kept trying, you sought me out

I couldn't believe what I was seeing

...

You were always so happy

How can you even bear it!?

I hated it, I hated you

But I withheld from sharing it

...

Eventually, the Fall came

And chaos reigned on Beacon

I watched, one by one

As Huntsman were beaten

...

I was horrified; how could we?

I didn't realize the sheer scale

Of the destruction we had planned

It made me nauseous and pale

...

I was alone on this thought

As Cinder sat there and reveled

I realized then, helplessly

I was a slave to the devil

...

But it got even worse

I can't possibly explain it all

Watts, Hazel and Tyrian

They made Cinder look small

...

But the worst of them all

Is that thing they call Salem

I don't know what she is

But I know better than to fail them

...

If I do, who knows?

It's better not to ask

You've got a challenge ahead of you Ruby

This is no easy task

...

But you have friends with you

Who will fight, protect, die

Because they love you like their own

I envy that, oh do I

...

I never thought I'd say it

To me, you were a Beacon Brat

But you're on the right side

Huh, can you believe that?

...

...

...

 _Hello there, Emerald is all done. I got a long list of characters to write for now, but I think the next one with be Qrow._

 _Happy writing to all! Lonessa out :)_


	6. To Summer, From Qrow

Hey Summer, how've you been?

Things are a little grim down here

Trying to do Ozpin's job… well

I'm gonna need something stronger than beer

...

Heh. I know what you would say

I keep drinking and you hate it

But it's a necessity at this point

To forget, just for a bit

...

But I came for a reason

I thought you'd want to know

About your girls, so I'm out here

Freezing my ass off in the snow

...

Yeah yeah, no cursing

I'll just get right to the point

Yang is spiraling, but Ruby, of course

She hates to disappoint

...

Ruby's team is scattered

Weiss and Blake; just gone

But despite everything in tatters

Your little girl stays strong

...

As soon as she was able

She set out on a quest

Her three friends in tow

To expose Cinder's crime nest

...

Now you and I know

She's not the top dog

Because of that I decided

That I would tag along

...

You would be panicking by now

I know you too well

Come on, I'm sober enough to think this through

Give me some credit; can't you tell?

...

I want Ruby to grow a bit

Without me being involved

I hate to say it, but we need her

Her powers have to evolve

...

Salem's too powerful

Too dangerous to fight alone

And I know you won't like it

But her defeat has to come from Ruby alone

...

I hate making her do this

I don't want this on her shoulders

But I can't protect her, not from Salem

She's a target; a Silver Eyed Warrior

...

I can block Tyrian's stinger

But I can't keep this up

I promised to protect her, but Summer

It won't be enough

...

I wish I could do more

I want her safe; she's my little girl

But she can't stay safe forever

Not in this time, in this world

...

But I'll do my best

In this, we can't afford to lose

And she won't be a sacrifice

To that, I refuse

...

...

...

 _Here's Qrow. I'm going to post my Neo poem in a bit. I'm working on a "To Ruby, From Jauner" poem currently, so that one will probably be next after Neo._

 _Also, to those who follow "Wilted", I'm working on chapter 19 and I've got a good chunk of it done so far. Just know that I am not jumping immediatly into volume 3. I have a couple chapters planned before V3E1._

 _Happy writing to all! Lonessa out._


	7. To Little Red, From Neo

_Note: contains one swear word. I don't want to change the rating for just one word though, so I'm going to just put warnings in the beginning of my poems if there is anything that isn't rated K+_

...

...

...

Well isn't this cute?

You're the Little Red Rose

Roman doesn't like you too much

How he can't handle you; Who knows

...

But I'm not here to chat!

I've got a job to do

Roman's free now, anarchy reigns

So we win, and you lose

...

What's that look, Little Red?

Are you sad? Gonna cry?

Oh sweetie, I don't like criers

Better stop, or I'll poke out that eye

...

But anyway, what are you doing up here?

You know it's dangerous, little girl

With these Grimm around, but really

It's me that puts you in true peril

...

You see, I know what you're trying

And it's not going to work

Roman and I? We're partners in crime

And we'll kill you, you little twerp

...

Oh, what's this? Still hanging on?

You're stubborn, but you know

Those are the most amusing—

Wait, what's this? Roman, NO!

...

Oh you're in for it now, Little Red!

You're life is on borrowed time

Roman… my only friend is gone

But I'll mourn later; you're mine!

...

You may have outsmarted me then

But when the next time comes, I'll be ready

Be careful, Little Red

My insanity has no remedy

...

You can travel far and wide

And you can find new bodyguards

But if you really think they can stop me

Then you're more naïve than I thought

...

Don't worry, I'll make it slow

And I'll make sure the blade gets stuck

Feeling scared now? You should be

You fucked with the wrong Ice Cream Truck

...

...

...

 _Hope this did Neo some justice! Jaune should be next._

 _Happy writing to all! Lonessa out :)_


	8. To Crater Face, From Vomit Boy

Hey Ruby, hope you're sleeping well

We'll have to head out soon

But for some reason, I felt like writing this

A small note from me to you

...

I may never give you this

But I want to get this out

All of us, we try to keep things light

Despite having too much to talk about

...

Pyrrha…she's dead

Sorry, I had to say it

Speaking it out loud, well

I guess it adds weight to it

...

I don't blame you for not saving her

You're the fastest person I know

And if even you couldn't get to her

Then… I guess her destiny was to die alone

...

I think she knew what she was doing

She knew something that I didn't

She accepted she was doomed from the start

And instead of running, she welcomed it

...

But no more of that, I need to tell you

It wasn't your fault

I know you blame yourself

Your heart swells for us all

...

Ruby, you can't save everyone

It's a lesson we're all learning quick

But I can see you're trying to fight that fact

So I'm hoping this'll make it stick

...

I think I'm starting to realize now

What we're fighting; it's edging on war

And I've asked myself lately

What is it that I'm fighting for?

...

Well, I don't fight for Remnant

You think it's selfish… I thought it too

But it's the truth; and an Arc doesn't lie

I fight for Ren, Nora and you

...

You're the closest friends I've ever had

And you've stuck with me through it all

While all our other friends scattered

Shoulder to shoulder, we stood tall

...

I know your hurting still

Team RWBY… just gone

Blake ran, Weiss was taken

And Yang without an arm

...

But you need to stay strong

Find what you're fighting for, like I did

We'll see this through, I promise you

An Arc keeps his word, through thick or thin

...

Now the sun is up, its time to move

And find those behind that ploy

But stay strong, Crater Face

Yours truly, Vomit Boy

...

...

...

 _Here's Jaune! I seem to be having more trouble with the protagonists than I am the antagonists... I guess I'm better at writing evil, haha!_

 _The ShadowOfZama: Mercury has been added to the list! Ah, I probably would've gotten to him eventually whether someone requested him or not...I freaking love Mercury XD._

 _Here's my ever growing list of characters to write:_

 _Summer_

 _Adam_

 _Blake_

 _Ruby (Not addressing anyone, just talking about her situation in general)_

 _Mercury (two different poems; one romantic aka compliant to Wilted, the other compliant to canon)_

 _Nora (Urgghhh this girl is giving me some problems cause I cant think of anythinggg)_

 _So yeah, got my work cut out for me! Might take a while to make another, since finals are coming up in a week and I haven't studied at all yet haaaa...Imma fail guys XD_

 _Happy writing to all! Lonessa out._


	9. To Ruby, From Mommy

Oh Ruby, I'm so sorry

I wish I could have stayed

I didn't think my time would come

But the world took me away

...

I always wished to be a Huntress

Fight the monsters, protect others

But the world has many cruelties

And with one beast comes another

...

Remember Ruby, be wary

Not all is as it seems

People may act with open hearts

But it could lead to perilous schemes

...

Red like roses, how fitting

What a dreamy fantasy

But red is not from roses

Please Baby, don't join me

...

White burdened by a different test

Black Shadows followed by beasts

Yellow Beauty, the fire flickers

And Red Roses, wilting in grief

...

Baby, didn't I warn you?

Did you just refuse to see?

Why oh why would you

Choose a lifestyle the same as me?

...

We share the same drives

But I know where this path leads

Baby, you need to stop pursuing this

Listen closely, and take heed

...

I walked the same path

Trailing pure petals from a white flower

But I was a sacrifice to her

To the one that devours power

...

White is not from roses

But from the color of my skin

As my last breath left my lungs

And the Reaper took me in

...

Do you see what I preach now?

Do you see the parallel?

Red like roses? More like blood

History repeats; can't you tell?

...

Oh Ruby, I'm so sorry

I begged for a chance to stay

You're alone now; in far too deep

Don't let the world take you away

...

...

...

 _Welp...that made me a little sad. Here's Summer! I'm working on Blake now as well as Mercury (romantic version), so one of those will probably come out next! I also have another poem I started a while ago (I'm talking like months haha) and am tweaking it to fit RWBY instead of what I was originally writing it for._

 _Cryocene: Thanks Cry! I hope you had fun on vacation despite being busy. Oh, no pressure or anything with the Adam poem *laughs nervously*_

 _deadakraim: I'll get to Adam and Blake eventually!_

 _Kveykvagarm: Ayy he's my fav :D_

 _AJLeo: Thanks, I'm glad you liked Jaune's!_

 _Happy writing to all! Lonessa out ;)_


	10. Our Red Flower

_I've been reading some Shakespeare and, well...this happened. This is kind of like my poem to Roosterteeth about Ruby. Enjoy!_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

'Tis the last red flower a'blooming

Within a sea of weeds, green and sickly

Blossoming in the face of death looming

Breaking free of the weeds binding thickly

...

I cherish thee, precious little flower

Tend to the field with brambled faces

Dazzle us with your stubborn power

O' Death, leave this little flower in place

...

But wilted leaves, grim of the Reaper's scythe

How dastardly the cold frost coats the land

Winter cuts through the flower like a knife

The small flower scatters within my hand

...

O' Death, my precious flower has wilted

How villainous a wind rips its petals away

The growth of its beauty is stilted

Wishing for a chance to turn the grim day

...

Let thy armored ice crack and shatter

Much like mirrors on a luck filled day

Let thy brilliant sun melt the crumbly frost

Radiant beauty burning brighter as it may

...

Let thy darkened petals be birthed into brightness

Similar shadows torn and brought to the sun's rays

Let thy rose turn not to pungent blood

For red like roses should it stay

...

O' Death, keep thy wretched Reaper leashed

For a young flower taken leaves nothing to gain

O' Death, shield her from your cruelty

Let our Red Flower rise again

...

...

...

 _And there we go! Blake's almost done, and so are Mercury's poems! I want to work on a "To Torchwick, From Ruby" as well. I've got a lot of characters to do now, so I have my work cut out for me!_

 _Red-Like-Roses-66: Aw, I'm glad you enjoyed it!_

 _Nemasis Demarini: Thank you so much! I have a lot of poems I want to write so I definitely will continue! Also, I am a dudette haha. Name's Vanessa! :D_

 _I have the chapters for "Wilted" set between volume 2 and 3 all outlined, and I'm super excited to see what you guys think about it! Things are gonna get crazy in volume 3!_

 _Happy writing to all! Lonessa out._


	11. To Ruby, From Blake

I won't be there when you wake up

I'm sorry you found out this way

But I'm leaving you, leaving Vale

What I've caused… how could I stay?

...

My past sticks to me like a shadow

Always lurking, staying close

But it can't always be seen

And it strikes when I'm alone

...

That shadow has a name

A name I will not speak

For he hunts those I love

And naming him leaves things bleak

...

I know, they already are

But things can always be worse

Especially when a taboo word is said

And the result of it is a curse

...

Ruby, please understand

There's nothing you could've done

I had no choice; I had to leave

I can't be near those that I love

...

He is a danger to you all

And he has horrible things planned

He wants to make my friends suffer

That's why Yang lost a hand

...

Maybe one day I'll return

But that day won't come soon

For now I watch from shadows

And on your own you can bloom

...

I wish I could explain this better

There's so much more to say

But I've taken away enough of your sunshine

And beasts are banished from day

...

But don't fret over me, Ruby

I am a plague to you, I always knew

And I've become an expert at hiding

For I am a criminal in plain view

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Next is our favorite snarky sociopath, Mercury!_

 _TheShadowOfZama: I'm super excited to write Mercury! Adam will probably be a bit more difficult, since I am rather inexperienced in writing him, but I will try my best!_

 _Nemasis Demarini: Haha thank you again! Everyone from my main fic knows my name now since I shamelessly advertise my other work, so it's no big. And thank you for that lovely little poem! It made me smile :D_

 _I'm sorry to say Wilted won't be updated this week due to my finals. I thought I could get the chapter done over the weekend but alas ;(_

 _Also, can I say if Qrow dies, I SWEAR IMMA FIGHT SOMEO- jk jk I'm just gonna cry because I have noodle arms and can't fight for shit tbh DX_

 _Anyways, happy writing to all, and Lonessa out!_


	12. To My Angel, From Your Demon

_MercuryxRuby poem, this is linked to Wilted and mentions OC's that appear in Wilted. Canon Mercury's poem will be up once I finish formatting it!_

...

...

...

I'm not good at these things, Gem

But for you, I guess I'll try

What we have now, it's so new

And…I ask that your hopes don't get high

...

You know what I am, Ruby

You've seen what I'm capable of

I'm a poison, let's face it

And you're an innocent little dove

...

What do you see in me?

That I will never understand

A Demon, a broken assassin

Asking for an Angel's hand?

...

It's unheard of, unnatural

And a blessing I don't deserve

But against my sense, when I talk of us…

It's the best thing I've ever heard

...

I'm not oblivious to the dangers

And I hope you aren't too

What I am— who I was

Had many "friends" that can harm you

...

Lynae and Slate only skimmed the surface

Only a taste of the danger to come

These people are not to be taken lightly

And if they get you? You're done

...

But I won't just stand by should they attack

I live for action, this is no different

If anyone even thinks of hurting you

I'll make sure they regret it

...

You're not safe until they're gone

And I won't rest 'til then, that much is true

Maybe… after this business is done

I'll admit to loving you

...

...

...

 _Here's Mercury's first poem! Aw, that little awkward spoon!_ _Mercury may not be so protective of our little Rubes in the other poem however..._

 _Red-Like-Roses-66: Yes a rebellion shall rise for Qrow!_

 _Nemasis Demarini: Weiss is in my 'character's to do' list, but I don't think I'll get to her in a while. My next semester is starting up so I'm going to be busy!_

 _TheShadowOfZama: Yeah I have an idea of what I want to do for Adam's poem, it's just a matter of keeping him in character for it, haha._

 _Happy writing to all! Lonessa out. :P_


	13. Before Loss

_This isn't a 'To Ruby' poem, but I still wanted to share it :)_

 _Key:_

Normal Text: Qrow

 _Italics: Summer_

 ** _Bold: both_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

She's a Beacon of Light

 _He's the End of the Day_

I try to leave her

 _I make him stay_

•••

You know what I am

 _I know who you are_

I'm the bringer of bad luck

 _To me you're a charm_

 _..._

You say that now—

 _I'll say it again!_

Summer, this is serious!

 _Really Qrow? Since when?_

•••

 _You've told me this before_

 _And I think it's far from true_

 _If it was, wouldn't I be sad_

 _Instead of happy when I'm with you?_

 _..._

That's not a logical reason—

 _Stop it, Qrow! Why does it need to be?_

 _Is there any logic in love?_

 _Do you know something I can't see?_

•••

That's not what I meant

You know what I want to say

With my luck, you'll get hurt

And for that I have to draw away!

...

 _Well your luck is working_

 _Since I'm already hurt_

 _I won't let fear control me_

 _And I will not be brushed off like dirt_

 _•••_

 _Explain all you want_

 _But I'm here to stay_

 _Don't let your semblance control you_

 _Don't be like Raven and run away_

...

In no way am I Raven

For there is nothing that she rues

All I know is I can't stop fate

And I'll break if harm comes to you

•••

Why can't you find someone else?

Maybe go out with Taiyang

You used to have a crush on him

When we had the full gang

...

 _Don't pull that card on me_

 _You know what our career means_

 _Eventually we will all die_

 _Tai and Raven, you and me_

 _•••_

 _It's funny you mention that_

 _For if you leave on a whim_

 _It'll be worse than me passing_

 _I'll be broken like him_

...

This may seem callous

But you'll move on; you know it's true

 _Enough of this, Qrow please stay_

 _Just let me love you!_

 _•••_

 _We are a Huntsman and a Huntress_

 _And we know what that means_

 _We will fight for our cause_

 _Until we fall to our knees_

 _..._

 _So let's just live in the moment_

 _That's all that I ask_

 _Let's be happy together_

 _Until we eventually pass_

•••

I know that I'll regret this

But…okay Summer, you win

I'll be here, right beside you

All the way to the end

...

 _That's all that I ask Qrow_

 _For that is all that matters_

 _And maybe, if we're lucky…_

 ** _Together we'll wilt and scatter_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 _Edit: Thanks to the guest review who pointed out the mix up with italics. I don't know how it got mixed up when I copy-pasted it, but it's fixed now!_

 _This poem is a little something that I whipped up for a challenge in RWBY Amino. Here's to the QrowxSummer shippers!_

 _Happy writing to all! Lonessa out!_


	14. To Little Red, From Mercury

Well, what do we have here?

You lost, Little Red?

You know, you really should keep to yourself

The curious ones always end up dead

...

Ah, I guess the warning is too late

You've ended up here, after all

No matter, I'll win either way

And it'll be fun watching you fall

...

Hm? Oh right, the tournament

Well, at least this round will be fun

It's Magnets versus Metal after all

I'm calling it; Pyrrha's already won

...

Not amused by my joke?

I expected just as much

I suppose you don't believe I recovered quick

Without even the need for a crutch?

...

I thought not, but really

You made a mistake coming here

Because I can't let you pass

And you have much to fear

...

You see, you've been played

And no matter what you try

We'll find a way to break you

For your leader can't compare to mine

...

So Rubes, what now?

Are we waiting until the end?

Will you try and spread the truth?

Or will you keep it between us "friends"?

...

Decided to run, have we?

I guess we'll just witness what's next

I assure you, death will haunt you

It'll cling to you like a hex

...

You see? I knew you'd fall

Over a tin robot no less

Sorry Rubes, I have to go

And help render Beacon powerless

...

But don't worry, I'll be back

Your death can't be missed

And maybe, just maybe

I can add you to my murder list

...

...

...

 _And here's the other Mercury poem! Dang Merc, you're ruthless! XD_

 _knight7572: I have a request list on RWBY Amino if you are a member there, but requests are currently closed. Once I open requests back up I can definitely add Salem!_

 _Nemasis Demarini: Thanks, haha, I'll try not to strangle some of the bad kids in my classes XD_

 _TheShadowOfZama: Pretty sure I've made it my mission to populate all fan fiction sites with MercxRuby fics, lol! I personally love the ship and Merc is my favorite male character, so he gets a lot of love from me haha. YESS I love SummerxQrow and am a little bitter that RT is serious about Tai being Ruby's dad. Qrow and Ruby have a better relationship in my opinion._

 _Prince Pondincherry: Neo is such an unpredictable character, so I wouldn't be surprised if she did!_

 _By the way, if you read Wilted, I began a side fic revolving around ScarletxNeo called Cherry on Top! It will be a small fic, about ten chapters. It's basically just establishing a friendship between them that miiiiight blossom into something more... ;)_

 _Happy writing to all! Lonessa out._


	15. Hold Together

My name is Ruby Rose

And I'll stand strong in cold weather

I refuse to wither, to fall

I will hold together

•••

I was the leader of a team

Team RWBY was its name

But when the tower collapsed

We all scattered in shame

•••

Blake Belladonna, my friend

A beauty that deserved better

She ran away, afraid

She couldn't hold it together

•••

Weiss Schnee, my partner

A cold woman turned tender

Whisked away by a brutal man

There was no choice for together

•••

Even Yang, my dearest sister

Once two birds of the same feather

She's changed; she's broken

She couldn't hold together

•••

And now I'm alone

More scared than ever

Searching for a new purpose

While holding together

•••

Now I'm a part of RNJR

Setting off on an adventure

To stop those who started this

All while holding together

•••

I have nightmares every night

I hear Pyrrha, Jaune's team member

I couldn't save her, I tried…

I'm trying to hold together

•••

One night, I followed Pyrrha

A voice I thought gone forever

I found Jaune fighting hard

He's trying to hold together

•••

We kept moving until he stopped us

A man named Tyrian entered

He wants to take me away

We have to hold together

•••

He was fast and he was brutal

My aura depleted faster than ever

He loomed over me, smirking

I can't hold together

•••

But then, Uncle Qrow came

And I thought things would get better

Uncle Qrow, he can beat him

And help me hold together

•••

But luck gave out, and he was hurt

While Tyrian's tail was severed

Uncle Qrow… please don't die

I need you to hold together

...

...

...

 _Okay, here's Ruby! I haven't had much time to work on any other poems but hopefully I can find some time over the weekend!_

 _Happy writing to all and Lonessa out!_


	16. To Ruby, From Pyrrha

I saw what you tried to do  
Back on that tower, that dreary day  
But I assure you, dear Ruby  
You are not to blame

I was given a choice  
To live on or face a foe  
And as for my decision, well…  
You already know

I regret little in my life  
For I died fighting for my cause  
But… there is just one thing  
Someone who makes me pause

I wasted so much time  
And it amounted to little in the end  
I stole a first and last kiss  
But we barely were more than friends

What time I had was wonderful  
But I know that it could have been more  
Ruby, don't be afraid like me  
Take control of life with a roar

Don't fret over past mistakes  
For nothing can be changed  
Live in the now, find happiness  
And shine bright through heavy rain

Some friends may not be present  
And the future may not look bright  
But all of us, we're watching over you  
We just stay out of sight

I know you're fighting your hardest  
And you're giving it your all  
For that, I am so proud of you  
So smile bright and stand tall

Now that I'm here, I know now  
All that you've lost, how you've endured  
I admire you, for despite tragedy  
You have remained innocent and pure

So stay as you are, Ruby  
And stand strong in grief  
For not only am Penny and I proud  
Summer Rose, she's too proud to speak

I wish I had more time  
But spirits have little time to stay  
Maybe I'll find a way to visit again  
For now though, I must fade away

But I have one last parting message  
If you're torn and need a remedy  
I ask you this simple question  
Do you believe in destiny?

...

...

...

 _Terribly sorry for the long wait, I haven't had time until now to update my poems sadly. Hopefully these three will suffice! I miss Pyrrha!_

 _Sadly I cannot respond to reviews this time around as I'm in school and technically am not supposed to be on fanfiction (whoops XD) but thank you for reviewing and I'm glad you are enjoying my little poems!_

 _Happy writing to all! Lonessa out~_


	17. To the Beauty, From the Beast

_This ones a little different! This is to Blake, but Ruby is mentioned within, so I thought I might include it! Enjoy!_

 _..._

Hello there, my love  
It's been quite a while  
But you've done just as I thought  
And have run miles and miles

•••

Past does repeat itself, does it not?  
It is quite simple to see  
But I am not blind to realize  
That what you fear is not me

No, you fear yourself, don't you?  
Or at least what you bring  
If anything, you're the blind one  
Trying to make a lost cause sing

•••

It's a curse that you fear  
Where hurt is all you offer  
And while you wish no harm  
You've merely added their names to the roster

I suppose your fears are well placed  
Since you did bring on a curse  
The curse is I, and as you now know  
The gift to your loved ones is a hearse

•••

I've already broken your brawler  
And I will shatter the Schnee's mirror  
But your Little Rose that you cherish…  
You really should fear for her

She's the closest, you see  
And the only one I can currently reach  
So, when she least expects it  
I will take her life in a siege

•••

So go and run, dearest Blake  
And continue to cower in fear  
It certainly won't save your friends  
For your curse has already brought me near

One day I will make you understand  
And I know this may take quite a while  
But if it takes the world to bring you back to me  
Then I'll watch it burn with a smile


	18. To the Dolt, From the Heir- Weiss

You better be back on your feet, you Dolt  
My departure was not on a whim  
I wish I could have stayed until you awakened  
But I was whisked off by… by *him*

I suppose you deserve an explanation  
I am your partner, after all  
Well, there is a reason for my scroll chiming  
And why I always ignored the call

You see, my father is a selfish man  
With an obsession over the Schnee name  
While that may not seem like a horrible thing  
He uses that title for personal gain

Because of that, I was born with a burden  
And I shouldered the weight of his crimes  
I hate it, but I have an idea  
A way to make this life mine

But I'm not writing to speak about this  
I am writing this to tell you I'm okay  
Yes, things are difficult here  
But I made a plan to run away

Heiress is no longer my title  
It was stripped in an attempt to wound my pride  
But in reality, it gave me a reason  
And I am more than ready to switch sides

His riches and influence won't hold me  
I will not bow to this oppressive power  
I'm going to take action as I was born to do  
And I shall never hide and cower

Ruby, I'm headed to Mistral  
And wish to find my sister Winter  
I hear that trouble brews there  
And I fear it may be Cinder

As I said, I won't cower from a fight  
And I refuse to be locked away  
I am a Huntress through and through  
I will prove as such today

Do wish me luck, Ruby  
For I have many monsters to slay  
But I do hope that everything is well for you  
And I hope that you'll join me one day


End file.
